


Angel love

by Kats1997



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adamandriel, Angel Mating, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Sabriel - Freeform, angel/humans, couples, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 14,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sense the number of angels have dropped, the angels go into an angel mating, and whoever they have a close bond with even if it's a human and they can't produce anything....right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the beginning

It was raining outside the brothers just finished a case but they decided to relax at the bunker before looking for another one, Sam sat reading, Dean sat reading another old playboy he found when Adam sat looking out a small window.

"Adam aren't you bored?" asked Dean looking up at the youngest brother

"No..."

"How aren't you?" asked Dean

"Because if you were locked in the cage for years upon years with nothing to look at besides Lucifer and Michael even watching rain fall is a gift."

Dean frowned at that before going back to looking at the magazine, it was quiet until Adam let out a shock sound the older brothers looked to find Samandriel sitting across from Adam wearing normal clothes for once

"Hi Adam."

"You scared me Samandriel....don't do that."

"Sorry." he answered with a sheepish grin

Samandriel was the one that actually rescued Adam from the cage which shocked everybody, everyone thought he was dead and Adam was as well,Samandriel and Adam got along well it helped that both of them were the youngest of their families so they were always in the same boat and Adam always liked teaching Samandriel knew things as did Samandriel showing Adam the world by flying them place to place often. But popping out of no where wasn't usually Samandriel's thing he usually used the door after flying in.

"Samandriel....what's wrong with you?" asked Adam watching him bounce up and down

"I'm sorry..." he said looking clearly embarrassed and upset "I wouldn't of chosen you but it had to be someone with a close bond and it can't be family so-"

"Whoa Alfie slow down." said Dean "Chose Adam for what?"

"Oh you and Sam were chosen by Castiel and Gabriel as well even though you will not be able to produ-"

"Chosen for what?"

"Oh...well...um..." said Samandriel trying red quickly

"We won't laugh?"

"You promise..."

"No because it involves us to."

"Well...um...sense the number of angels are low...."

"Yeah." said Adam

"I...not only me but um...angels chose a mate then go into....um....heat..." the word heat was barley above a whisper it came out a squeak

"So your in heat?" asked Sam

"Yes and it's very...uncomfortable." answered Samandriel squirming some what

"How does heat work? Is it like a wolf pack would be?"

"Yes..." said Samandriel bright red "Again Adam I"m sorry it's just I can't chose another angel because their all blood family up their now and-"

"Relax....it's understandable." said Adam

"So anything else we should know?" asked Sam

"Um...angel are cuddly during heat..." said Samandriel "And that the more powerful the angel the more....intense their heat is and they have less patience."

"Great..." said Dean "Cuddling with Cas...or Gabriel."

"Oh the first one." said Samandriel "Gabriel chose Sam."

Sam looked at Samandriel in shock

"Um....what?"

"You heard me." with that Samandriel disappeared

"Where'd he go?" asked Adam only to thing disappear

"Ad-"

"Samandriel don't just disappear and then fly me away with out warning!" shouted Adam who's voice rang through the bunker

"There's our answer..."

"Something tells me we should go into our rooms and wait..." said Sam

"Yeah..." said Dean getting up and walking into his room."


	2. Adamandriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean and Sam wait for their 'mates' adam and samandriel get cozy as they wait for his heat to hit full power...

"So..." said Adam sitting on his bed

Samandriel didn't answer

"Are you a top...or a bottom..."

"What?"

"Let me put it this way...do you give or receive when your in heat."

"Oh!" said Samandriel "I um....receive."

"Do you want to top or-"

"I do not understand that..."

"Umm do you want to ride me or missionary..."

"Oh...um can't we do both?" asked Samandriel bright red "I've never done either..."

"Wait are you telling me that your a-"

Samandriel nodded

"Oh...um...you sure you want to do this...better yet with me?"

"Yes...yes to both exactly but we have to wait tell my heat hits full power..."

"So now what?"

"As I said before angels are very cuddly." said Samandriel before cuddling right up to Adam

Adam chuckled and pulled Samandriel into a hug

"Your weren't kidding." he answered when Samandriel nuzzled his face into Adam's neck

"Angels don't lie...that or were bad at it."

Adam smirked and kissed Samandriel's hair lovingly

"FYI...when I cum screaming your name it's going to be a mouth full." said Adam making his mate laugh

* * *

Adam fell asleep after being so comfortable with Samandriel, he began to wake up when he felt someone humping his leg, he opened his eyes to find Samandriel clearly hit his heat and was in pain humping in looking for relief...

"Wha-...oh shit!" said Adam sitting up making Samandriel look at him tears in his eyes

"Hurts...hurts..." he whimpered

"Shh shh baby it's okay..." cooed Adam

"Please help..."

"Okay shh...I got you." said Adam stripping himself and Samandriel quickly to find Samandriel wet and wanting "Wow...natural?"

"Mhm!" whimpered Samandriel who was on top of Adam began to grind making Adam get turned on in no time

"Ready baby?"

"PLEASE!" pleaded Samandriel

Adam took him and froze when he felt his mate he was tight...really tight, he looked at up at Samandriel expecting to find him in pain only to see him in pure pleasure, then Samandriel began to ride him the next thing he remember was him calling out to his mate and then both of collapsing onto his bed

"Wow...you sure you were a virgin?"

"Yes." said an out of breath Samandriel

"Well baby...that was hot...and I usually don't sleep with virgin but you were amazing."

Adam kissed him making Samandriel smile at him, Adam pulled Samandriel close to cuddle sense he knew now Samandriel loved to cuddle only for the angel to cry out in pain

"You okay?"

"Sore...may of over did it..."

"Ooo sorry." said Adam

"Better." said Samandriel "I used my grace.."

"So go again another half hour?"

"And hour or more..in the mean time cuddle me."

Adam smirked at that

 


	3. Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas appears clearly in heat

Dean sat on his bed looking at the playboy and smirked when he found a page he really like

"oooo...hello Ms June...." he said

"Who is this June?" asked Castiel

Dean jumped and looked to find Cas sitting at the edge of his bed looking a little more out of sorts then normally

"Your in heat?" asked Dean

"Yes..." whimpered Cas "Please....please...."

"Relax okay....I need to know if you...are an alpha....beta...omega..."

"None angels don't have those..."

"Then how do you tell how gets topped or bottom?"

"Angels are always on receiving end if mating with a human expect-"began Cas only to be cut off by a heat wave hitting him " **AH**.."

Cas doubled over in pain, Dean ran over to him

" _Please_...Dean!"

"God your-"

"Please leave my father's name out of the bedroom..." said Castiel whose face was red

"Sorry.." said Dean "Shit your needy."

Cas frowned

"I like it." said Dean nipping Cas' neck

"No!" he shouted

"Cas it's foreplay I'm trying to get you-"

"Ready...ready please...." whimpered Cas

"Whoa...okay." said Dean undressing as quick as he could Cas snapped his fingers leaving himself and Dean naked for Dean to see Cas really was ready...

" **Please**!"

"Alright....relax-"

Dean went to climb on top of Cas only for Cas to flip them so he was on top

"Wanna ride you..." he said 

Dean felt all the blood leave his head and rush down to his groin at that

"Please!"

Dean went to grab some lube only for Cas to rock against him, Dean gasped when he felt Cas was already wet

"When in heat Angel is always ready....now please! It's painful!"

Dean took Cas at that was the last thing he remember before Cas let out a loud yell of his name and collapsing

"You okay?" asked Dean out of breath

"Mhm." was all Cas could say 

Cas then snuggled closley up to dean and nuzzled his neck nipping it as he let out little purr like sounds

"Huh...guess your the only cat I won't be allergic to."

Cas smirked

"So...how long does this last?"

"My heat last 3 days at most..."

"When are you ready to go again?"

"An hour or more." said Cas still nipping playfully

"Huh...you know your really good in bed..."

Cas snorted a laugh

"I...couldn't control myself..."

"You should do that more often...with me that is."

"Out of heat you mean?"

"Yeah."

Cas smirked and nuzzled into Dean's neck

"Okay." he whispered

 


	4. Sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam ends up falling asleep only to wake up to find Gabriel and himself naked and poor Gabriel looks distressed

It was 9 pm and Gabriel still hadn't shown up so Sam ended up passing out on the bed... Sam felt a whole bunch of air hit him in places that it shouldn't be, he opened his eyes to find himself naked and Gabriel sitting on top of him naked as well....  
"Sorry kiddo but I'm in heat and I... **AH** " Gabriel doubled over "Son of bitch that one hurt."

Sam looked at Gabriel to see the poor angel clearly in pain and in distress, Sam flipped them to he was on top and began to kiss Gabriel's neck

"That feels gooooodddddd." purred the angel "But we can do that after I need- **OUCH**!"

Gabriel doubled over again

"Samandriel said you wouldn't be so...patient..."

"Less talking more fucking!" said Gabriel taking Sam's hand and leading it down his body for Sam to feel Gabriel wet

"Huh interest-"

"SHUT UP!" growled Gabriel

"Okay okay sorry." said Sam before sliding into home

Gabriel let out a sigh and that was the last thing Sam remember before himself rolling of Gabriel

"Best....fuck....ever..." was all Gabriel could get out 

Sam rolled his eyes

"Seriously though...what took you so long?"

"The higher up the angel the longer it takes to hit to."

"Oh...." said Sam

"So...candy stick?" asked Gabriel opening open a cigarette box for Sam to see full of candy cigarettes

"Really?"

"Your loss." said Gabriel munching away

"When is the next wave?"

"An hour or so....for 3 days."

"Hm I'm surprise you aren't cuddling..."

"I'm one of the few that don't go into that fluffy faze..." said Gabriel

"Your lying I can see it." said Sam

Gabriel frowned 

"I don't care if you want to cuddle I'm not like my brother I like cuddling."

Gabriel jumped on Sam at that and nuzzled his neck

"Wow Samandriel wasn't kidding about you being cuddly."

Gabriel smirked

"It's an angel thing..."

Sam kissed Gabriel's neck making him purr

"Did you just purr?"

"Another angel thing..." said Gabriel

"Any other spots to make you purr?"

"When I'm in heat they're everywhere." said Gabriel wiggling his eyebrows

"Everywhere huh?"

For an whole hour until Gabriel went back into heat Sam explored the angels body to find the spots that made him purr the most


	5. Dinner time is awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three humans and angels appear for them to see their all out of sorts...so this is going to be an awkward dinner time

Adam rolled off of Samandriel with a smirk and out of breath

"Damn..." he said "How many was that?"

"3...and it's only the first day..." answered Samandriel

A growl ran through the room

"Sorry I'm kinda hungry what time is it?"

"Dinner time for humans." answered Samandriel "Then back to here."

"Alright you wanna come with?"

"Sure." said Samandriel standing up and going to walk of the room 

"Whoa oh hold it put these on."

Samandriel slipped Adam's sweat pants and t-shirt on they were both huge on him

"You look adorable." said Adam taking his hand and leading him out to towards the kitchen

* * *

"Cas I need food!" groaned Dean "Maybe a burger....or pizza?"

Cas was just making noises to say he was listening as he nibbled on Dean's neck, Dean pushed him off making Cas frown

"After I get food and something to drink we just went less than 5 minutes ago."

"Fine." grumbled Cas "But I'm coming with you."

"After you put on clothes." answered Dean slipping his jeans back on 

Cas followed in suit before following dean out 

* * *

Sam and Gabriel landed on the bed with a thump

"Who knew you could have sex when flying?" he asked

"Haven't you heard of the mile high club?"

"Yes."

"Who do you think started it?"

"Oh..." said Sam "I don't know about you but I need some water and food."

"Got any candy?"

"I think we have some."

"Okay I'm coming." said Gabriel walking right out of the room with nothing on

Sam quickly put on sweatpants and grabbed his bathrobe for the angels

* * *

Adam and Samandriel were sitting across from one another as Adam ate some pizza, their fingers intertwined 

"You wanna a bite?"

Samandriel shook his head

"It was taste like molecules."

"That's weird."

"Your telling me." answered the angel

"CAS!" shouted Dean clearly angered "Stop it!"

Dean appeared in nothing but jeans and Cas who was trying to cuddle him fromt behind

"But Dean-"

"I told you after I get something to....oh." said Dean finding Adam and Samandriel looking at him and Cas "Nice hickey Adam."

Adam hand flew to his neck and he looked at Samandriel who blushed

"Must of been when I was nuzzling your neck..."

"Must of." he answered back "Oh and nice freckles Dean."

Dean glared at his youngest brother, Adam knew Dean hated his freckles

"Shut up!"

"Dean I think they are beautiful...1...2....3.-"

"Cas don't count them!" growled Dean

Cas whimpered

"Sorry but-I'M BLIND!" cried Dean covering his eyes

Cas turned to find Gabriel standing their in all his naked glory eating a stucker, Adam just stared straight ahead and Samandriel

"Brother would you please put some clothes on..." said Cas

"Fine..."

Sam appeared and handed Gabriel his bathrobe

"Thanks..." said Gabriel slipping it on and tying it

"You may look Deano."

Dean looked and sighed

"Sam control your mate." snapped dean

"That's not how it works Dean." answered the 3 angels at once

Dean rolled his eyes and bite into his burger he noticed something out of the corner of his eye

"Aw look Alfie and Adam are holding hands." he teased

"Shut up." mumbled Adam when Samandriel looked embrassed only to go wide eyed

"Adam..." he squeaked

"Yeah?"

"We need to go now!" yelped Samandriel before making himself and Adam disappear

"I can't help but feel bad for him." answered Gabriel

"How come?" asked Sam biting into his salad at Gabriel poof up for him

"It's Samandriel first heat he just become of age." answered Castiel

"Aw...poor kid." said Dean actually feeling bad for him "Wait does that mean that Adam took his-"

"Yes." answered Castiel

Dean frowned

"I surprise the kid isn't in pain."

"He probably healed himself with his grace." answered Gabriel who was trying to play footies with Sam

"Gabe..." said Sam

"Sammy..." purred Gabriel

Dean went to open his mouth only for Cas to whimper

"Dean..." he whimpered

"Oh boy we better get going."

Dean lead Cas away...Sam looked at Gabriel

"We better get going if Cas' is starting up now."

"Roger that."

Sam then was in his room in the blink of and eye 

"Whoa warn a guy." he said

"Okay..." said Gabriel kissing up Sam's body as he got ride of the clothes "Now...fuck me."

Sam growled and tackled Gabriel to the bed

 

 

 

 

 


	6. being on top and in control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the second day and the humans are woken up with a surprising wake up call  
> (Ps! 144 hits and it's only day,5 kudos, 2 bookmarks! And 1 comment! Thanks guys)

Adam rolled over to feel something warm next to him he cuddle into it

"Adam..." called the thing "Wake up..."

Adam eyes fluttered open to find Samandriel face to face with him

"Huh...oh hey Samandriel..."

"You know your cute when you sleep...your nose twitches in the cutest way...and whenever I pull away your arms search for me...and you have freckles on-"

"Samandriel!" squeaked Adam clearly embarrassed

"What?"

"Stop it your embarrassing me..."

"But...I...I..."

"You what?" asked Adam holding Samandriel 

"Never mind I...I made you breakfast."

"Thank you...come here." said Adam pulling him close into his embrace "Now tell me what you want to."

"You won't laugh..."

"No..."

"Well...on the second day when I go into heat...I'll be...more..."

"More what?"

"Commanding...?"

"Oooo...I think I'm going to like the 2nd day to." said Adam kissing Samandriel

"Eat before I go into heat and take you..."

Adam smirked and began to eat the meal Samandriel made him

"You know you can cook..."

"Thanks."

* * *

Dean woke up to feeling someone biting his neck

"OW!" 

Dean opened his eyes to find Cas looking at him

"If your going to bite me do it lightly..." said Dean touching his neck he pulled his hand away to find it bleeding slightly "Jeez Cas what the hell?"

"My heats kicking in..." said Castiel with a smrik that Dean's never seen before

"You look like your about to eat me alive..." said Dean 

"The second day of heat can make an angel be....rough." whispered Cas in Dean's ear

"Okay give me a second I gotta take a leak before we start."

Cas rolled off and watched Dean walk to his bathroom 

"Hurry back.... **mate**."growled Cas

* * *

Sam woke up to find Gabriel gone

"Wha-"

"MORNING!" shouted Gabriel who pounced on his like a little child would a parent

"Gah." said sam as Gabriel landed on him "That hurt."

"Sorry...guess I've been eating more candy then I thought..."

Sam just rolled his eyes

"Oh yeah just to mention when I go into heat I'm going to be in control today...and a little rough..."

"Joy." huffed Sam rolling his eyes.

* * *

 

Adam walked out of the bathroom after taking a leak only for him to be jumped on by Samandriel who dragged him to the bed and pushed him roughly onto it

"Whoa....hot." said Adam with a smirk

Samandriel climbed on top of him, then Adam felt something around his wrist he looked up to find handcuffs

"Hm...didn't think you were the one for kinky sex."

"You talk to much." growled Samandriel

Adam smirked happily

"What are you going to do about it?"

Samandriel let out a growl and Adam laughed as Samandriel took him...Samandriel rolled off of Adam who was still catching his breath and was covered in bruises,hickeys, and teeth marks.

"Wow...that was...wow."

"Are you okay?" asked Samandriel who seemed to just come out of his heat as he undid adam bondage

"I'm great...a little sore...but great!" said Adam "Also I thought you said that angels are always on the receiving end?"

"It's my first heat...my bad..." said Samandriel making Adam laugh before kissing him

"Want me to use my grace to heal you?"

"No I like it..."

"Okay..." said Samandriel before letting out a yawn

"Your tried angels don't get-"

"Another thing about the second day we sleep...."

"Huh...alright night baby." said Adam watching Samandriel fall asleep

* * *

 

Dean just finished his breakfast and then climbed back into the bed, once Dean was comfortable he felt himself being chained up

"Huh...chains and handcuffs I like it Cas..."

"Good to know." said Cas with a growl

Cas sat back and looked at Dean like he wanted to eat him again

"Now...are you going to ride me?"

"No..." said Cas "Your going to ride me..."

Before Dean could protest his mind went blank from the pleasure...Cas pulled out and smirked at Dean

"Wow...and ouch...geez man I knew you were big but...not **that** big."

"Do you wish me to heal you?"

"No."

Cas raised an eyebrow

"I've had worse pain...now you want to unchain me?"

Cas looked at Dean with a smirk

"No not really."

"Cas..." said Dean glaring at him

"Very well." said Cas snapping his fingers and the chains were gone

Cas then cuddled up to Dean and began to fall asleep

"Cas!" said Dean worried

"Relax Dean it is normal for angels to sleep on the second day."

"Oh...alright." said Dean holding Cas as he slept

"Your really cute when you sleep." whispered Dean into Cas' hair

* * *

 

"Does that feel good Sammy?" asked Gabriel pounding into Sam

Sam didn't answer he couldn't it felt so good

"Answer me or I'll stop."

"YES!" shouted Sam "Soooo good."

Sam opened his eyes and looked in shock Gabriel must of let his guard down...his wings were out and they were beautiful..Cas mentioned once and angel wings were the most inmate part of them..and that they were sensitive...sense Gabriel chained his down he'd have to use his mouth, Sam reached up like he was going to kiss Gabriel's neck and then bite into the base of his wing lightly. Gabriel let out a sound in his real voice making Sam have to plug his ears and wince in pain he watched in shock as all the lights in the room exploded as Gabriel came heard and fast with a yell of his name. Gabriel collapsed onto his Sam his wings gone now

"That was hot." whispered Sam

"Your telling me..." muttered Gabriel who snapped his fingers twice one to undo the bondage on Sam and the other to use his grace to make Sam come

Sam came with a yelp of Gabriel's name before collapsing boneless next to Gabriel letting Gabriel cuddle up to find

"FYI I'm gonna take a long nice nap it happens (yawns) on the 2nd dayyy...zzz" Gabriel faded off making Sam laugh as how cute the sleeping angel looked

* * *

After a while of lying with their sleeping mate the boys got hungry...unfortunately all at the same time, they all walked into the kitchen and looked at each other. They all were limping and have marks from their angels all over them, they were in some form of undressed but were all wearing some sort of bottoms. Dean broke the silences first

"Lets never speak of this again agreed?"

"Agreed." answered the young brothers before them all going to get food and Sam reached for light bulbs

"Um..." questioned Dean

"All I'm going to say if you see your angels wings out when your...you know...touch them it's a wonderful show." Sam then was gone limping out with his food and light bulbs

Dean and Adam smirked to themselves knowing what they were going to do with their angels next

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry but I'm going on a vacation, I'm leaving tomorrow morning and won't be back until Sunday but I won't probably be on until Monday, unless there's wifi where I'm going and my DSI wants to work so again sorry


	7. wings are for more than just flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a little fun with their angels wings

Adam walks into his room to find Samandriel still asleep breathing lightly, Adam walks over and notices his back has to red marks running down it like scars but not nails marks from him...he kisses each one up and down a couple of times Samandriel moves in his sleep somewhat. Adam thens notices a little mole like bump in the middle of the 'scars' on his mates upper back...Adam knew a bit about birds and sense Angels had wings then they have an oil gland....Adam had a feeling that was it. He kissed up to it and then around it Samandriel let out a soft moan when Adam blew on it...Adam then nipped it making Samandriel jump awake and his beautiful wings pop out only to knock Adam onto the floor

"Huh wha-"

"Relax baby it's just me..."

Samandriel let out a yawn and lied back down his wings curling around him like a safey blanket, Adam poke his wing making Samandriel jump again

"What..." he muttered "I wanna sleep...."

"Yeah well I want to have some fun with your beautiful wings that are...pink?" chuckled Adam when he noticed Samandriel wings were almost a light pinkish color almost peach

"Shut up...it's a manly color is heaven..." he muttered

"Alright...I'm sorry baby...go back to sleep I just wanna play a bit..."

Samandriel slowly began to fall back asleep only to jump again when Adam nipped his oil gland he howled at the pleasure his wings flapped once, Adam pulled away mouth dripping with oil...

"How can I sleep with you playing with me..."

"Then stay awake either way I'm playing."

"Adam wait don't!" yelped samandriel

But it was to late adam already was rubbing Samandriels wings making him squirm and moan louder than Adam has heard from his little angel before.

"Do you like that baby?"

"Adam!" he moaned loudly the lights flickered somewhat "Don't stop."

Adam smirked at his mate humping the mattress as he played with his wings that shivered in his hands

"Are you going to come with me just playing with your wings?"

"Yes!" yelped Samandriel

His groans got louder and louder Adam then heard a vibrator sound he turned to see anything glass in the room vibrator

"Wait! WAIT!" yelped Samandriel "Too much it's to ADAM!"

Samandriel came hard with a yell of his mates name covering the bed in his release as the glass in the room shattered harshly. Adam rubbed Samandriel through his orgasm then lied next to him then bite his neck playfully.

"That was some show." he smirked

Samandriel glared at him

"What's wrong?"

"I made a mess of the bed..."

"I'll clean you and the bed up...as well as the room you go back to sleep."

He nodded and was asleep in seconds, adam then looked around figuring out what he should clean first...

* * *

Dean walked into his room to find Cas curled up in a pile of blankets like a little bird would do in a nest, he smirked when he noticed how cute his mate looked. He walked over and climbed into the pile of blankets and nipped Cas' neck up to his ear.

"Cas...Castiel..."

Cas eyes fluttered open

"Hmmm..." he muttered

"So Sammy mentioned something..."

"What's that?" he asked sleeply

"That when an angel have really good sex there wings appear sometimes and a human can get a really good show from them with they play with them."

"Their sensitive..." muttered Cas

"So my question is can I play with them?" asked Dean 

"If it will get me back to sleep quicker then yes." sighed Cas

Dean watched in awe as his mates wings appeared they were big black beautiful wings when the light hit them they'd turn into a dark midnight blue

"Wow..." said Dean

Cas smirked

"You like them huh?"

"Oh yeah." said Dean before nuzzling them with his face making Cas harden right away with a loud gasp

"You like that?"

" _ **Dean**_..." was all he got as an answer

"Come on Cas I know you can do better than that." said Dean rubbing Cas' wings like he would a dog if he like them that is

Cas began to purr loudly and hump the bed

"Geez you really do like this huh?"

He got a high pitch whimper in response, Dean then noticed wetness building in the middle of Cas' shoulder blades, Dean used one hand to reach up and touch it only to find a little nub in it, it pinched it lightly and pulled lightly, Cas let out the loudest most beautiful moan Dean ever heard come out of his angels mouth.

"What is that?" asked Dean as he did it again putting a little twist on the pinch

"My oil gland..." whimpered Cas who was trying so hard not to cum

"So do you like it when I pinch it...or when I twist it....or pu-"

"DEAN!" yelped Cas coming harder then he ever did in his life making all the lights in the room burst

"Cas did you just..."

Cas face flushed with embarrassment Dean only played with his wings for 2 minutes...and he came...hard

"Yes." he squeaked out

"Wow...so that good huh?"

"Yes." he said still embarrassed

"Hey..hey it's okay Cas..." said Dean noticing how embarrassed the poor angel was "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes...very much so...I've never let another person touch...."

"So it was over whelming is that it?"

"Yes..." 

"Huh...well do it again some time ...but for now sleep I'll clean up."

Cas was out like a light in minutes, Dean kissed his forehead and went to clean up the mess

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angels bring up to their mates about bonding on the last day...

Adam woke up to find Samandriel cuddled up to him his head on his chest looking at him

"Hey..." he said

"Hey..." said Samandriel with a small smile

"God your so-"

Samandriel blushed

"Please do not say my father's name when we are both naked in bed together."

"Sorry...your just so...cute."

"You say that often." he smirked

"It's true so why shouldn't I?"

Samandriel smiled again at him, Adam kissed his lips and then began to kiss down his mate's face and neck

"I need to talk to you about something before we do that."

"Hm?" asked Adam still kissing his way down

"Adam!" said Samandriel pushing him off "This is important."

"What is it baby?"

Samandriel sighed

"Look...on the third day the only reason an angel would mate with their mate is to bond with them for...well for forever..."

"So...if we have sex today we'll be together forever...you and me?"

"Yes...even in heaven I'd find your soul and recreate your body so we can be together mentally,emotionally and physically...but it's up to you...if you say no then thanks for the help and I'll be on my-"

"Yes."

"What..."

"You heard me Yes..."

"You know once we bond it can not be undone that means no finding a girl to settle down with or no children of your-"

"Yes!" said Adam kissing him "With all my heart yes what do you not get!"

"I've never had someone say yes before..."

"Well I am...so..."

Adam attacked Samandriel to the bed kissing him and grinding up against him

"Come on baby sing for me."

"Adam..." whimpered Samandriel slowly "I love you..."

"I love you too..."

Samandriel leaned up and pulled Adam down to talk into his ear

"Another thing I forgot to mention....to form the bond I have to put my mark on you."

"What kind of mark?"

"Like the one Dean got from Cas on his shoulder..."

"Where are you going to put it?"

"Where do you want it?" asked Samandriel

"Dirty...I like it."

Samandriel rolled his eyes

"Umm someplace it won't hurt..."

"It's going to hurt where ever I put it."

"Any where is fine but by someplace it won't hurt I meant not down on my...you know."

"Would never put it there I like it to much."

 Adam chuckled and kissed Samandriel again

"So are you going to do it?"

"I have to do it when I'm....climaxing..."

"Huh so you mean to tell me Cas came in his pants when pulling Dean out of-"

"NO!" chuckled Samandriel "This one is a little different...you'll see."

.....

Adam let out a cry of pain as Samandriel bonded with him, he looked over at his shoulder to see a mark like Dean's only a heart in the palm with a little symbol in the heart

"Ouch!"

"Sorry..." said Samandriel putting on icepack he made from his grace on his mate's shoulder

"What's the symbol?"

"Oh that's my name..."

"In angel words?" asked Adam looking at it

"Yes."

"Huh...wait so I'm your mate forever now huh?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Adam the let out a loud fart

"Been holding that in for a while..."

Samandriel rolled his eyes

"I am glad angels can not smell..."

Adam smirked at that

"Good to know....but it looks like your stuck with me..."

Samandriel smirked, then Adam froze and found a handful of feathers under his back

"I shed...everywhere..."

"Of course you do..." sighed Adam "But I love you so I'll put up with it."

Samandriel cuddled into Adam close as he held the ice pack on

"Wonder what the others decided?" said Adam

"I wonder how they are doing?" asked Samandriel

* * *

 "So let me see if I get this straight..." began Dean "If I bond with you i'll be in a long lasting forever relationship so I can not sleep around nor break it like I could marriage?"

"Yes." answered Cas

"But I get to have all the hot sex I want with an angel?"

"Yes." said Cas confused on that one

"Huh....Okay I'm in."

Cas looked at Dean and did his cute little head thing

"So you on top this time or am I?"

Cas sighed

"Dean take this seriously..."

"I am!" cried Dean "Well more serious then anything else...in my past...with a relationship...well beside L-"

"DEAN!FOCUS!" shouted Cas

"Focus right..."

"One last time are you sure-"

Dean ends up cutting off Cas but kissing him passionately

"Does that answer your question?" asked Dean

Cas nodded

"Good."

....

"REALLY CAS!" shouted Dean holding where Cas just marked him in the same spot

"It's part of the process Dean I am sorry." said Cas

"Yeah well take that sorry and..." Dean felt the pain fade and something else be replaced something like love and adore feeling he looked at Cas

"I can feel...Is that you?"

"Yes...and I can feel you too....."

Dean froze some what

"I love you too..."

Dean smirked and kissed Cas deeply

"I..."

"You don't have to say it Dean I know..." said Cas with a smile making Dean smile

* * *

 

"So you wanna bond with me or not?" asked Gabriel

"You keep saying that! I need more on it-"

"Fine, when an angel and their mate bond it's for life no if ands or buts about it no matter how good ones but might look." said Gabriel "You have to stay with that mate for life even if the mate dies you are still bond to them."

"So like marriage?"

"Marriage can be broken." 

"But somewhat like marriage?"

"Yes expect this can not be broken...and I have to mark you like the mark your brother has only a heart in the middle of it with my name in angel....so what do you say Sammy? Wanna be my wifey?"

Sam glared at him

"Your so...annoying."

"Yet?"

"Fine..." sighed Sam "I'll do it."

"YES!" cheered Gabriel before tackling Sam to the bed

....

"You sure?" asked Gabriel breathing heavily he was sooo close

"Yeah do it."

"Okay."

Gabriel came hard his hand heated up and he put his hand on Sam's chest making his skin scar and Sam cry out which Gabriel realized wasn't pain like some one might too, when he finished he rolled off of Sam and looked at him

"So you like the pain do ya Sammy?"

"Shut up..." groaned Sam looking at his new scar

"Hey...don't be mad or embarrassed I find it hot."

Sam looked at Gabriel in shock

"How did you..."

"It comes with the bond Kiddo."

"Can I feel-"

"Yup." said Gabriel 

Sam then felt a fuzzy feeling in his chest almost like love

"You love me?"

"What pst don't be..."

"Gabriel..." said Sam "I love you to."

Gabriel smile and kissed Sam lovingly

"Got an icepack?" asked Sam "It's starting to swell."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and one appeared on sam's mark

"Huh, I could get use to that."

Gabriel chuckled

"So now that were bonded now what?"

"Honeymoon?" was all Gabriel said before tackling his mate to the bed

 


	9. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles lots of fluffy and cuddles

The guys couldn't put on a shirt no matter how hard they tryed it was just to painful with there new mark, Adam walked out into the kicthen to make himself some lunch he turned to find Sam standing there

"You to huh?" they both asked each other when they noticed their mates marks

Dean walked out he had nails marks running down his back

"Um..." said Adam

"I was good this morning." he winked at his brothers before stealing Adam's sandwich before disappearing back to his room...he found Cas curled up on ~~his~~ their bed in a nest like shape of blankets his blue eyes peeking out at Dean as well as the tip of his wings, Dean couldn't help but smirk at the sight Cas looked like a cat ready to pounce on him.

"You are so cute." chuckled Dean kissing Cas after he came out from his little nest "What's up with this little nest?"

"It's an angel thing I feel safe in it."

"Ah." said Dean bitting into his sandwich

Cas bit his lip when Dean wasn't looking clearly worried, it was unusual for an angel to make a nest unless...they were with child...Cas prayed he wasn't himself and dean just started this relationship.

* * *

 Adam made another sandwich and began to eat only for Samandriel to come out looking frenzied

"Babe what is it?"

"Have you seen your sweater?"

"My sweater?" said Adam in shock "Why?"

"I just want it okay!" shouted Samandriel clearly getting up set over the idea of not having it

Adam finished his sandwich and motioned Samandriel to follow him into their room he handed him in sweater, Samandriel nuzzled it closley to him and breathed in the scent Adam chuckled

"Another angel thing?"

"Yes." said Samandriel "That and you smell wonderful."

Adam chuckled and kissed Samandriel head holding him in his embrace with the sweater between them, Samandriel couldn't help but freeze when a thought popped into his head. Angels only want things that smell like their mate if they are with a fledgling....oh no...

* * *

 

Sam walked into his and Gabriel room to find Gabriel watching Casa Ertoica with a smirk on his face, Sam chuckled making Gabriel turn and look at him

"So I like bad porn sue me."

Sam walked over and handed Gabriel a box of chocolates

"I firgured you want something as sweet as you."

Gabriel looked up at him

"Your lucky your cute, and stop stealing my lines." he said before taking the chocolates

Sam smirked and changed the channel making Gabriel frown only to smile when he changed it to Dr.Sexy MD

"I know how much you like your doctors."

Gabriel smirked and bit into the chocolate he ate all of them even though he hated the taste of chocolate for some reason...and they were his favorite chocolates, Sam got him some yesterday too he ate them with no problem...oh boy...Gabriel got up and walked to the bathroom and puked....but angels don't puked well....make it not only do they not puke at all but they don't puke bubbles....and butterflies....uh oh...Sammy and him didn't use protection and those were signs of a little....no...nope....I'm just thinking to much relax...Gabriel opened the door and a butterfly followed him out

"Um..." said Sam with a smirk

"Surprise..." said Gabriel with a smirk

Sam chuckled and pulled him into an embrace to cuddle, Gabriel relax somewhat but couldn't help but feel worried....he wasn't ready to be a dad 


	10. Finding out and telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angels find out and tell there mates about being with a fledgling...or two ;)  
> (JUST PRETEND ANGELS CAN CRY!!!)

"We got a case come on Adam!" shouted Dean from the impala

"Bye Babe." said Adam kissing Samandriel one last time before running off to the Impala

As soon as the impala was out of sight all three angels disappeared to the closet drug store they all appeared in the same aile in front of each other

"Um..." was all Gabriel got out

"Oh no..." groaned Samandriel

Cas did his cute little head tilt thing

"We will not speak of this understood."

"But-"

"No Sammich just no."

"But..."

"What is it?"

"I'm scared." he whispered

"It will be alright." said cas trying to comfort his younger brother

"Lets just get his over with." said Gabriel grabbing a couple test before taking off Cas and Samandriel followed in suite

* * *

"We have to what!" shouted Samandriel "But angels don't-"

"We don't need to but we can." answered Gabriel "So go on."

Samandriel took the two sticks and blushed deeply as he walked into the bathroom, he came out even more redder with the two sticks in hand

"Now what?"

"We have to wait for three minutes." said Gabriel snapping his fingers so a timer appeared

They all sat on the couch watching and waiting the timer then went off they all scrambled to look at the sticks, Gabriel sighed with relief

"Nope I am a'okay!"

Cas looked and did his head tilt

"One yes...and one no?" 

"Going to have to take another one." answered Gabriel "What about you kiddo?"

Samandriel turned and looked at them with tears rolling down his face

"Aw kiddo." said Gabriel pulling Samandriel into a hug

"I...I'm scared Adam will leave me."

"Samandriel Adam loves you I can see it." said Castiel rubbing the youngers back

Samandriel nodded and got up

"I'm going to bed." with that he was gone

"Well Cassie you gotta take another one..."

"Very well."

Cas sat and waited until the timer went off again then sighed

"Yes..." he muttered 

"Two little fledglings coming our way...you going to be okay?"

"I will be fine I am worried about how dean will react."

"Everything will be alright Cassie everything will be alright."

* * *

The boys came home and were still hyped up from the hunt they were might with Gabriel at the door glaring at Dean and Adam

"Um..." 

"Gabriel..." said Sam "What's wrong?"

"You got them into this mess so you will stay by them or you will have a pissed off archangel on your hands." was all he said before dragging Sam away

"Okay then." said Adam before walking into the room

Dean found Cas right away sitting on the couch staring at the wall 

"Hey Cas." said Dean plopping down next to him 

Cas didn't answer

"Cas? Earth to Cas?"

"I'm going to find Samandriel." said Adam before wandering off

Cas watched Adam leave before turning to Dean

"Promise me..."

"Promise you what?"

"That you...won't leave me..." said Cas with watery eyes

"Why would I do that?"

Cas sighed and then took out the positives before showing them to dean

"What?" 

"It's possible for an angel to get pregnant during their heat I just didn't think....a human could get an angel pregnant..." 

"Wait so your..."

"Yes." said Cas 

Dean got up and stumbled backwards

"Dean please don't."

Dean stormed out and drove off right away leaving Cas to let his tears fall

* * *

Adam found Samandriel on their bed curled up tears rolling down his face

"Babe?" said Adam before running over to him "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Adam don't leave me please..." he cried

"Babe why would I-"

"I'm with a fledgling please don't leave me I can't do this-"

"Whoa hold up your with a baby angel?"

Samandriel nodded

"And it's mine?"

He nodded again

"Were going to be parents." he said earning another nodded

Adam pulled Samandriel into a passinate kiss

"Parents...a little one of our own maybe a little girl with your hair and eyes or-"

Samandriel laughed

"We both of the same eyes and hair color Adam."

"I don't care all I know is were going to be parents..." said Adam putting his hands on Samandriel flat stomach "Wow..."

* * *

"Wait so let me get this straight...Cas is pregnant with Dean's kid and Samandriel with Adam's?"

"For the 5 time YES!" shouted Gabriel

"So I'm going to be an uncle not once but twice?"

"Yes Sam yes!" chuckled Gabriel kissing him

"Oh man that's just...wow..."

Adam walked out drying Samandriel face still

"Hey."

"So you know?"

"About myself and Samandriel going to be parents yeah I do...and I couldn't be more happier."

Cas walked out looking as if the world just fell apart

"Oh no." said Sam

Gabriel ran right over and hug him letting Cas sob into his shoulder

"I'm going to kill your brother." said Gabriel glaring at  Sam

"Dean doesn't deal with things well he may of just need time."

"Fine..." grumbled Gabriel "Come on Cassie lets go get you some nice tea for you and the squirt."

 

 

 

 


	11. Crazy for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes back to be pushed up against the wall by Gabriel only to tell him why he ran off and for him to hope that Cas expects him

Dean sighed and got out of baby with what he wanted in his pocket he walked into the bunker only to be pushed up againist the wall, angel blade to his throat as he feet dangled inches from the floor, a pissed off archangel did this to him Gabriel eyes where like flames of death that was sure to fall upon dean.

"Whoa hold it!" said Dean "Let me explain."

"You got one minute."

Dean decided to cut it short he pulled out a little box

"I got from a safe box it's my moms..."

Gabe took it and opened it to see a ring

"I firgured Cas would like it...."

"So marriage?"

"Um...kinda already are." said Dean showing him his scar

"Right..."

"But my mom would of wanted my furture wife...or husband to have it..."

"So that's why you ran off?"

"That and I needed time to take in that I was going to be a dad....I was afarid I was going to be like my...dad."

Gabe went to open his mouth only for Dean to finish

"But then I remember I raised Sammy and I raised Ben a bit and I did good so...yeah...where's Cas?"

"In your room bailing his eyes out."

Dean gluped 

"Oh boy."

"Go on." said Gabriel pushing him outside the room

Dean walked slowly into the room to not find Cas he heard a gagging sound he found Cas puking.....butterflies? And bubbles? Cas sighed and looked to find Dean

"What do you want?" he snapped clearly upset still

Dean poured him a glass of water and handed it to him before sitting next to him

"To give you this." said Dean holding out the ring

"What..."

"That's one of the reason I left..."

"And the other?" asked Cas using his grace to shape it to his vessel ring size then letting Dean slip it on

"To think about our family..." he said "I was just worried I'd-"

"Your nothing like your dad Dean Winchester that I promise you." said Cas already knowing what Dean was going to say 

Dean smiled and kissed Cas only to pull away

"I puked I am sorry."

"You taste like apple pie? Ah..."

"Angel puke sweet things..."

"Oh...huh." Dean went to kiss him again Cas pushed him off 

"Dean..." glared Cas

"Fine..." Dean kissed his forehead "So now what?"

"Wait..." said Cas only to stick his head back in the toilet making Dean sigh and pat his back


	12. Bellies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angels start to show surprising the humans

It was Cas' and Samandriel' first month and they looked like it was their 3rd month only for the Winchesters to find out that an angel's carrying a child is only half the time of a humans. 

"So 5 and a 1/2 months?" asked Sam

"Yes." said Cas with a smile patting his belly

"How do you...pop it out?" asked Dean

"Like a human would."

"Men don't do it that way."

"Then out of there but-"

"Okay ouch." said Adam

"Very much so." said Samandriel with a smile

"Where's Gabriel been?" asked Adam 

"Yeah Sam did you get into a fight with him we haven't seen him in 2 weeks."

Sam sighed

"I have no idea where he is, I call him he doesn't answer no we did not get into a fight I just woke up one morning with a note that said I have to figure things out."

Cas frowned and called Gabriel threw 'angel radio' which was quiet due to many recovering from the heat

"Gabriel?"

"Yes Cassie?"

"Where are you?"

"Safe."

"Gabriel what is wrong?"

"Nothing I just...have something I need to figure out."

Cas thought about it

"Those test were wrong weren't they brother?"

"Don't tell Sam please."

"Gabriel he is your mate and loves you he is worried..."

"I...I..."

"Gabriel please."

Gabriel sighed across the wave

"Tell Sam to go to our room so I can talk to him alone."

"Very well."

Cas cut the link

"I just talk to Gabriel go to the bedroom he should be there in no time."

Sam nodded and actually ran only to find Gabriel sitting on the bed wearing his grey sweat shirt which he was unable to find being Gabriel being short it usually huge on him but his swollen stomach made it fit.

"Gabriel are you..."

"Yeah...guess the test were wrong." he croaked

Sam walked over and kissed his deeply which shocked Gabe

"Your not mad?"

"Why would I-"

"I...my last mate when I was in heat left me....to raise a fledgling by myself I..."

"Who ever did that was stupid and selfish me I'm neither I want you and this kid got it?"

Gabriel smiled and kissed him happily

"I love you." whispered Sam as he felt Gabriel's feeling warm his body through there bond

Gabe smirked

"So I hate to ask but...what happen to the-"

"Kid?"

"Yeah...raised him as my brother." whispered Gabriel

It then all hit Sam...Gabriel raised Cas and cas was his....son?

"So Cas is-"

"Yes just don't tell him." pleaded Gabriel "Please."

"Alright...you wanna go tell the others about..." asked Sam his hands on his mate stomach

"Later can we cuddle?"

Sam smirked and nodded holding him closely....


	13. Learning about Baby fledglings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soon to be daddies take lessons about baby fledglings

The group was sitting watching a movie the one day and it just happened to be the Notebook but nobody wanted to argue with hormonal angels so they put up with it. Adam actually didn't mind growing up with a single parent mother she had a habit of watching these so he was use to it, Samandriel was curled up into his side with a box of tissues and a bag of cotton balls....apparently Angels can eat anything and not get sick which includes cotton balls. Dean had Cas sitting next to him his arm around Cas and Cas' head on Dean's shoulder has Cas munched on meat...Dean tried to take a piece only for the angel to glare at him he didn't do it again. Sam sat rubbing Gabriel's lower back who seemed to have lots of pain there when pregnant, he smirked at his mate when he found him munching on candy hearts earning a smile back. Soon the movie was over and the fledgling in Cas decided to 'kick' Dean's hand.

"OUCH! Hey be nice!" scolded Dean 

Cas chuckled

"Your kid has a hard kick Cas." said Dean

"It's mine when it does something wrong?"

"Yes."

"Alright but it wasn't a kick it was it's wings flapping."

"Oh...huh..."

"Another thing when are we able to find out the gender?"

"Not until the fledgling is born." answered Samandriel

"Can't you just get an ultra s-"

"You wanna go to a hospital with a pregnant angel in a male vessel to have an ultra sound for them to see a baby with wings?"

"Right..." said Dean "That blows that idea."

Cas smirked 

"So anything else we should know about little angels?" asked Adam rubbing Samandriel's swollen tummy

"Yeah...they get cranky easily." said Gabriel with a smirk "And I should know I raised one."

Gabriel glared at Cas who try to look innocent

"You raised your brother?"

"Didn't you?" asked Gabriel

"True." said Dean 

"Also you have to do wing exercises with the it, it makes them strong."

"Anything about grace?"

"Yeah about 5 months old they love to discover how to change things." said Gabriel "I kept getting turned into a bee."

Cas smirked

"He likes bees." said Dean 

"And honey." said Cas looking at Dean "Do we have any?"

"No I don't think-"

Cas was gone only to appear next to Dean with a hive of honey and bees around him, the humans ran out of the room as the angels dug in

"You think they'd be use to you with bees by now." said Samandriel

"Indeed." said Cas who had honey around his mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys can you all do me a big favor!!! Can you guys just go and view this story and like it maybe! I'm trying to win the contest!!! http://www.movellas.com/story/201407210116237882-on-tour


	14. Mood swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think woman have bad mood swings? HAVE YOU SEEN AN ANGELS!!!!

The further the angels seemed to get in there pregnancy the harder it was for the brothers to deal with. Apparently angels get worse mood swings then humans and the brothers have seen it first hand. The brothers ended up lying to their angels to just get away from them by saying they had a case to do. Once they left the brothers checked in and sat around the table drinking booze complaining about there mates.

"Gabriel keeps waiting candy and then not he spits out everywhere and-"

"You think that's bad!" shouted Dean "Cas sheds everywhere! And he strips too!"

"Oh yeah you both think that's bad!" said Adam "Samandriel jumps my bones then right in the middle he stops and says I'm not in the mood anymore! And he just leaves me hanging..."

"Yeah you win." said the older brothers taking a drink

Adam smirked only to freeze

"I kinda miss him..."

"Really?" asked Dean "We've been gone for 3 hours..."

"I don't know I just miss him...don't you miss Cas? Or Gabriel?"

"Some what...but not enough to go back...how bout you Sammy?"

"I miss him to..."

"You guys are saps..." said Dean

"Dean...your acting cool...and we can see it right through it..."

"Fine I miss Cas to...should we go back?"

"I saw we cal-"

"Not flying when pregnant!" said Sam "Told Gabe that..."

"I have to agree..."

"So 3 hour ride back?"

"Fine what do we tell them?"

"False alarm...or that another hunter was handling it so we came back.'

"2nd one."

Back at the bunker...

Samandriel walked or waddled into the kicthen finding his older brother sitting there munching on food

"You guys do know they lied right?" asked Samandriel

"Yeah..." they both answered

"And your okay with it?"

"Yeah.."

"Why?" asked Samandriel "I'm a little mad."

"Look we've been bugging them they need a little time out..." said Gabriel

"Plus Dean is getting annoyed with my hot flashes..."

"We all are I do not need to see your....areas." said Gabriel

Cas shrugged

"Adam is annoyed with me as well." said Samandriel

"How so?"

"I'll get really horny then in the middle I'll get....soft and push him off like I was never in the mood...I feel bad I keep leaving him like that."

"There back...already?" asked Gabriel

The hunters walked in

"Hey guys...other hunter-"

"We know you were lying." said Cas "We just figured you needed time away..."

"The question is why are yous back so quickly?"

"We missed yous."

"Aw..." said Samandriel before hugging adam "I missed you to and I'm still angery with you..."

"Sorry...what did I do?"

"For lying for me." grumbled Samandriel

"Sorry babe...but you were bugging me."

"It's fine...I've been an assbutt lately..."

"Really you to?" asked Dean only for Cas to glare at him "Sorry..."

"Gabriel I got you chocolate..."

"YES!" he cheered digging into it right away making sam smirk

Samandriel leaned up and whispered into Adam ear

"And this time I won't leave you hanging I promise." said Samandriel

Adam pulled Samandriel away fast clearly happy, Cas looked at Dean smiling earning one back.

"How about I straighten those wings out for you?"

"Please!" said Cas "There itchy."

Dean chuckled and pulled him into their room to help him

It was a good day that day


	15. birth early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samandriel goes into labor a month early due to his small frame and another reason too...

Adam sat with Samandriel leaning up againist him as he watched television with the angels rubbing the angels swollen belly...

"One month..." said Adam

"One month." sighed Samandriel

Adam and him kissed

"Good thing you got the nursery finished yesturday." said Samandriel

"Yeah but then again you and me agreed on things Cas and Dean not so much...and Sam and Gabriel no way..."

Adam and Samandriel chuckled only for Samandriel to stop at mid laugh and look down in horror, Adam noticed

"Angels don't pee..." he said

"I think the fledgling is coming..." said Samandriel looking ready to cry "Adam it's to soon..."

"Shh shh claim down.." said Adam helping Samandriel stand up and help him into the hospital part of the bunker which just happened to be where the others where...

"No Fresh air and cupboard love are not the same!" shouted Gabriel to Sam who rolled his eyes 

"Dean no!" said Cas next store

"Why not?"

"Because it can fall on it...so just paint it up there..."

"Fine but then you'll have to let me play it good music not just bible things..."

"Fine..." sighed Cas

"Guys!" said Adam "We have a problem."

They looked at Samandriel to find him breathing heavily tears rolling down his face he was clearly in labor

"Oh boy..." said Dean

"Help him please Cas...or Gabe it's to-"

"There's nothing to be done."

"It has to get out he's to far along." said Gabriel 

The brothers helped Adam get Samandriel up onto the table

"How you doing?" asked Sam

He nodded

"Are you in pain?"

"Some what but it's not that bad..." he said "I'm just...scared..."

Adam grabbed his hand and held it

"Everything is going to be alright..." he said

"Adam..." called Samandriel

"Yeah?" he asked

"If anything happens and it comes down to me or the baby-"

"Babe it won-"

"If it does save the baby got it?"

"Samandriel I-"

"Got it?"

"Yeah I do..." he sighed

"Good..." he said 

"Any idea when you can get them out?"

"I do not know I've never been with one before..."

Sam looked at Gabriel who sighed

"Do you feel it move down?"

"Somewhat..."

"When you feel it began to be on the move...push..." said Gabriel

"Brother how do you-"

"Not now Cassie." said Gabriel turning to the brothers "Your going to need a pot of clean water...a couple of towels...and something to cut the cord make sure it clean..."

They nodded and ran about collecting the things by the time they came back Samandriel was ready to push...after a lot of pushing Samandriel was red in the face and the baby wasn't out yet...

"Can't do it..." he said falling backwards onto the cot

"Babe you can do it..."

"Easy for you to say you don't have a living being coming out of your ass." said Samandriel with a glare

"Your right I don't you do...and that's becuause your stronger than me...so prove it to them."

"Not working..."

"Look I'm going to be blunt if you don't get our kid out it's going to go into distress mode and die..." said Adam

Samandriel took a deep breath and pushed making sweat deep down his now beat red face

"Anything?" asked Adam

"We're we suppose to be looking?" asked Dean making Adam groan

Dean looked down and gagged

"Sammy you do it..." he said pushing Sam where he was just sitting

Sam sighed and looked

"I think your crowning.." said Sam "Yeah your crowning..."

"Here that babe just a few more pushes and it'll be here.."

Samandriel nodded and began to push harder 

"Breath..." said Adam "Your going to pass out."

"Here it comes.." said Sam "Hand me that towel would you?"

Castiel did and the baby fell right into the towel

"It's a girl..." he said

"Why isn't she crying?" asked Samandriel

"I-"

A loud cry eprutted through the room breaking the mirrors

"Aw..." said Gabriel "She so cute..."

"Adam you wanna cut the cord?"

"I'm good." he said

Sam handed her off to them for them to see she hand hot pink wings making Adam chuckle

"Adam I feel weird..." said Samandriel

"It's called joy.." said Adam

"Besides that..I feel as if...I need to push again..."

"Meet be the placenta." said Sam who looked again only for his eyes to go wide "Make that another baby..."

"Another!" said Adam with a smirk

Samandriel just groaned

"It's almost half way out so maybe a push or two should do it." said Sam

Samandriel nodded and gave only a small push the baby came out and cried loudly only for it to pee in the air

"Well that's a boy..." said Dean making Adam chuckle

"Any more?" asked Samandriel

"No I think your good..." said Sam 

Adam handed Samandriel the little girl and boy they all noticed the little boy at peach like wings like Samandriel's 

"What are we going to name them?" asked Adam

"You guys didn't think of names?"

"He doesn't look like an Angel..."

"You were going to name him Angel?" asked Gabriel with a laugh "Nice one."

"We were going to name the girl Grace maybe..."

Castiel smirked at that

"So what now?"

"How about after your mom?" asked Samandriel

"Kate?"

"Yeah..."

"How about Katie instead?"

"Alright I like it Katie Milligan....how about the boy?"

"How about Alfie Milligan..." mocked Dean

"I actually like that..." said Adam with a smirk

"I like it to..."

"Katie and Alfie..." said Sam "Nice..."

Katie opened her eyes her wings popped out when she saw Adam almost in a shocked expression making everybody laugh

"Can I hold my niece and nephew?" asked Gabriel

"Sure.." said Adam handing Gabriel both of them

"Awe Sammich they are just...wow...they're just...beautiful..."

Alfie eyes fluttered open he let out a giggle his arms moving about

"Awe I got his first giggle!" said Gabriel 

"Yeah it's because how funny looking you are."

"Brother I think he sees your wings." said Castiel

"Could be..." said Gabriel "What do you like my wings?"

Alfie and Katie giggled happily, Sam looked over Gabriel's shoulder at his half niece and nephew

"There perfect Adam...they are perfect."

Adam smirked at that and kissed Samandriel...this moment was perfect just perfect


	16. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Samandriel are adjusting to their life as parents

Katie began to cry clearly she didn't like bathes unlike her brother would love them.

"Awe come on Katie..." said Adam "It's just a little water and soap honey..."

Katie cried louder

"Okay okay shh almost done..."

Samandriel walked into the room with Alfie who was nursing on a bottle happily his little wings flapping slightly 

"Wanna take Katie and dry her off then feed her?" asked Adam drying her off

"Sure..." said Samandriel handing Alfie to him after burping him

"He's a little champion at that...and I am proud of it." chuckled Adam making Samandriel roll his eyes and walk off with his daughter "Okay buddy bath time."

Adam put him in the fresh water in the sink his little hands patted the water his little wings fluttered in happiness making Adam smile as he began to wash him, Dean walked into the bathroom

"Hey Adam hey Alfie..."

"How's Cas?"

"He's good little...hormonal today but good...hows the whole parent thing going?"

"Good good Katie doesn't like baths Alfie loves them...Katie eats a lot and has burps that sound like hiccups when Alfie eats a little and sounds like a lion..."

Dean chuckled

"It's a male winchester thing right Alfie?"

Aflie wasn't paying attendtion he was to busy enjoying the water

"Have you and Cas decided on a name yet?"

"Um yeah it's a boy Bobby...and a girl...Mary..."

"Nice...is the it's first word going to be idjits or balls?"

"Shut up!" said Dean 

"Oh or his daddy's favorite word awesome!"

"Oh no your asking for it."

Adam smirked and picked up Alfie holding him in a towel

"You wouldn't hit me when I was holding your nephew right?"

Dean sighed

"Here hold him for a second."

Dean took him and went to say something only to freeze 

"I think he peed on me..."

Adam chuckled and took Alfie back

"Yeah he does that after a nice bath."

Dean groaned and stormed off

"Nice job bubby." said Adam before walking off with now a freshly clean Alfie 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody I am going on vacation again but this time I will not have internet access but the upside I won't be away for long I'm leaving Thrus. be back on Sat.! In the mean time who do you want to go into labor next
> 
> Gabriel?
> 
> Or
> 
> Castiel?
> 
> Comment to vote!!!!


	17. author note

voting is closed!!!!  
The winner is...GABRIEL!!!...get ready for a little fun!!!


	18. Daddy Sammy and Papa Gabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title says it all don't it? ;)

Gabriel sat with Sam watching televison Dr Sexy to be right...which Sam was getting into like Dean was due to Gabriel making him watching the series

"What no!" cried Sammy "Quick next episode I have to see what happens!"

"Sam it was the last episode until the new season..."

"Oh hell no!" said Sam searching through the stack of the dvd cases

Gabriel rolled his eyes and got up

"When you try and find the next episode I'm going to get your kid some candy..."

Gabriel waddled away past Cas' and Dean's room to hear some interesting noises

"Yeah that's it baby ride me." said Dean

" **Dean**..." moaned Cas

Gabriel chuckled and waddled away to find Samandriel giving little katie a bath and Adam singing Hey Jude to little Alfie to put him down for his nap...Gabriel hand went down to his swollen belly, he couldn't help but smile his and Sam's little baby should be here soon. He walked into the room to find the candy ran out so he'd have to get it from the cabinet, it stood on his tip toes and reached grabbing it but after he grabbed it he froze in shock...oh boy....he looked down to see him standing in a puddle of water....Gabriel put down the candy and went to get Sam but he felt a sharp pain like he did when he was pregnant with Cas at a young age...it meant it wanted out now! Gabriel slowly made it into his and Sam's room onto the bed. He felt another one hit, he started to do deep breaths in and out, he let out a yell for help but he was on the other side of the bunker nobody would be able to hear him....oh no...he tried to reach out to Samandriel with his 'angel radio' but nothing but static he tried cas and got things he didn't want to hear...he yelled for help again tears rolling down his face when nobody came...he was alone and he was scared...it was like Cas' birth all over again...expect he was older now not a little 16 year old teenage angel...who's mate left him after finding out about Cas...Lucifer was there for him all the way through it until the last month when he was cast down so he was alone during the whole birth nobody helped him then and nobody now...he figured he'd try again one last time before he was on his own

"Sam!" he shouted 

But he didn't hear him so he tried Samandriel who came through

"What up Gabriel?"

"Help...."

"Give me a second and I-"

"Now! I'm in labor and they are getting closer..."

"Where are you?"

"Sammy's room..."

Samandriel ran into the room right too him

"Adam getting the others..."

Gabriel nodded doing his breathing

"Do you want me nor someone else to take a look?"

"You or Cas...."

"Okay I've never seen this before.."

"You'll know if it's the kid." said Gabriel breathing heavily now

Samandriel nodded and looked 

"Nothing but I think your dilated a lot." 

"That means I'm close to pushing time."

"Okay."

Sam and the other ran in

"Huh..." said Dean looking at how much Gabriel was dilated "Sammy you did a number."

"Shut up Dean!" yelled Sam taking Gabriel's hand who gripped it harshly "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay..." said Gabriel "It was worse the first time...I was all alone and I-"

"The first time you have another kid?" asked Dean in shock

"Yes..."

"Where is he?" asked Adam in shock

"I.."

"Now's not a good time to talk guys!" said Sam

"Right sorry."

Cas looked at Gabriel doing his cute little head tilt thing making Gabriel having to look away

"Okay I need to push..." said Gabriel "Someone ready to catch the kid?"

"Yeah I got it." said Samandriel "Adam get ready to hand me that towel."

Adam nodded 

"Squeeze as hard as you want?"

"You said that before and now look at me.." said Gabriel with a smirk making Sam groan and Dean gag

Gabriel began to push and push soon a Samandriel saw little feet come out

"Um...isn't the head suppose to be first?" asked Samandriel

"Oh no not again!" cried Gabriel "This happened last time...I need you to pull on it gentle okay as I push?"

"Right.." said Samandriel doing as he was told

The kid come out clearly upset about something as it cried and cried

"It's a boy..." said Adam with a smirk "And his wings are Gabriel eye color..."

"Honey?" asked Cas

"Again?" asked Dean

"No the color of his wings...though honey does sound nice."

Dean sighed

Adam handed the little boy to Sam who sat down next to Gabriel who smiled

"Oh wow aren't you a cutie..."

The boy stopped crying and looked at his parents with watery eyes

"Awe Sammy he has your eyes..." said Dean cooing over his nephew

Sam smiled at the sight

"Guess we can't name him Candy.." said Gabriel making Sam roll his eyes

He began to get fussy again only to let out a loud fart and claim down

"Yeah he's your son!" said Dean holding his nose

Sam gave a sheepish smile

"What are we going to name him?" asked Gabriel

"How did you come up with the last name?"

"I was into rock things back then...so I went with a bad ass name little did I know he'd be a sweetie."

Sam chuckled

"Who is he?" asked Dean

"Yes brother who is your son?" asked Cas "I would enjoy to meet my nephew."

"Um...I..I...I have to think of a name first not now."

"Sam can you think of one?"

"Henry?"

"After our grandpa?" asked Dean

"Yeah..."

Gabriel smirked

"A nice fit for a little prince."

"Henry what?"

"Henry Snickers Winchester."

Sam gave Gabriel a look

"Kidding kidding...." said Gabriel before shaking his head no making Sam groan "How about Reese or Ruth?"

"No way are we using a candy as his middle name!" said Sam

"Fine..." groaned Gabriel "how about Henry Angel Winchester?"

Sam looked at him

"Does your kid's name have to be a joke?"

"I'm a trickster I can't help it." said Gabriel accepting his son from Sam

"Hmm...Henry...something Winchester...hm." said Gabriel "How about Garrett?"

"Does this have to do with you watching agents of shield?" asked Sam

"Yeah but still sounds good."

"Henry Garrett Winchester I like it." said Dean "But you guys are the parents."

"I do like it but really Gabe after a villain?"

Gabriel just smirked at that

"Now Cassie come me your baby bro-nephew." said Gabriel

"You almost just said brother..." said Adam

Gabriel froze so did Cas giving Gabriel his puppy eyes

"Am I...am I him?"

"Cassie I...."

Cas waddle out tears rolling down his face learning his whole life had been a lie, Dean looked at Gabriel confused and then out the door that Cas went out before going after him

"Cas wait for me!" said Dean running after him

Gabriel groaned at that

"Am I your brother?" asked Samandriel

"Yeah you are kiddo." said Gabriel "But Cassie is my son."

"How old were you Cas is like 20 something?"

"In angel years he'd be 23..."

"How old were you when you had him?"

"16..." said Gabriel

"You were young." said Adam "A teenage parent?"

"Yes."

"But angels usually don't go into heat that early." said Samandriel

"I...I was an early bloomer...I went into heat and it was painful and I let off this smell apparently. It resulted in other angels falling for me and I had a crush on one that did so I let him screw me, let him make me his...once he found out I was pregnant he left me pregnant with Cas...I was heart broken, I cried and cried wouldn't come out of my room unsure what to do. What if dad found out? Would he be mad at me? Then their were my brothers, Raphael was disgusted by me being so careless...Michael disowned me...and then Lucifer....Lucifer was the sweetest of them all he was with me there every step of the way, playing the roll of the big brother and the Uncle. He was their for me through it all but then a month before I gave birth he was cast out....and I was left alone nobody came to help me when I gave birth to Cassie. I decided that I couldn't raise him like a dad I just couldn't it hurt to much...so I raised him like a little brother...there your answer." said Gabriel

"That's just horrible." said Adam in shock

"Who is the angel that left you?" asked Samandriel clearly mad

"You can see Cas' true form who does he look like to you?"

Samandriel froze in shock

"Akriel..." he said slowly "You slept with the angel who aids those with infertility! No wonder you got pregnant." 

Gabriel looked away clearly upset at his younger brother

"Samandriel stop it!" shouted Sam "Go get yourself in check."

Samandriel left followed by Adam leaving Gabriel to look down at his new son tears in his eyes...what was he going to do now?


	19. Fluffy

Dean walked into his and Cas room to find a trail of close leading to the bathroom he walked in to find Cas nose deep in a bubbly bath his swollen tummy peeking out along with his head. Dean smirked at the sight he walked over and sat down next to the tub he put his hand on Cas' belly feeling movement as soon as he did.

"Hey..." he said looking at Cas

"Hello Dean." he said

"You okay?"

"I...I just...my whole life was a lie..." he said "Gabriel isn't my brother he is my father...my brothers and sisters they are my aunts and uncles...my father...is my grandfather...I...I...I don't know what to do Dean..."

"The question is what do you want to do?" asked Dean "You can go on and still be Gabriel little brother or you can be his son...but either way you can not change the past Cas."

 "I...I don't Dean I like my life now but...now that I know...I don't know if I can."

Their was a knock at the door the looked to find Gabriel standing there looking upset himself

"Dean can you leave I would like to talk to him alone."

"Sure I'll be just a yell away." said Dean kissing Castiel head

Cas refused to meet Gabriel's eyes as he sat where Dean did expect he kept his hands to himself

"Cassie I'm so-"

"No I don't need your sorry..." said Cas "I just need to know why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was young and I...I was scared okay?"

Cas looked at Gabriel and sighed 

"What now?" asked Cas "Go back to being like this never happened?"

"That's up to you I'd expect either way if you wanted to be my son or my little brother." said Gabriel before lying a kiss on his head then leaving him to think

* * *

 Gabriel walked into his and Sam's room collasping onto the bed he was still in some pain from giving birth to Henry. Speaking of Henry and Sam where were they?

"Sam?" he called

Sam walked into the room and smiled holding their son Henry who was fast asleep in Sam's arms now clean and wearing a onesie

"Hey." he said

"He's already asleep?"

"Yeah I cleaned him up and dressed him he was out in seconds."

"Hm a lot simpler than Cassie was." said Gabriel expecting his son before lying him on his chest

"Speaking of Cas you guys okay now?"

"Yeah but he has to decide if he wants to be my little brother or my son, either way I will love him."

Sam nodded and lied next to Gabriel on the bed letting there son holding finger

"Can't believe he's here..." said Sam

"Yeah you say that now what until you get up for feedings."

Sam chuckled at that and kissed Gabriel's forehead

* * *

Cas sat in his and dean's room curled up in blankets thinking about what Gabriel said he could be his son or his little brother but either way he'd love him.Dean walked in with some beer and some water for Cas, he sat down next to Cas and handed him the water.

"So decided anything?"

"Yes..."

"And?"

"And I decided..."

**Too be continued!!!!**

 


	20. My baby bro/son and my grand kid/niece/nephew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tells Gabriel his choice only for Cas to go into labor...

"Well go tell him Cas."

"Can you come with me?" he asked

"Alright." said Dean offering Cas his hand making Cas smile and take it

They walked the short walk to Sam and Gabriel room to find them cuddled up in bed with little Henry inbetween them drooling and smiling in his sleep

"Huh kinda look like you." said Dean to Sam making the younger frown at him

Cas just stood there looking anywhere but Gabriel

"Cassie?" called Gabriel "What's wrong?"

"I...I...I like being your little brother..." he said finally looking at Gabriel

"Okay then as I said before I'd love you either way kiddo."

Cas smiled only for it to disappear quickly

"Dean I made a mess..."

Dean looked at him before following everybody gaze downwards where Cas' water clearly broke leaving a puddle all over the floor

"Son of a bitch!" said Dean

"I'm sorry Dean I didn't mean to-"

"Not you Cas relax." said Dean trying to claim down Cas

Sam put little Henry down in his crib before helping Dean help Cas to the medical room. Gabriel ran and got Adam and Samandriel who were putting the twins down for a nap. 

"Cas has gone into labor."

"We're coming."

By the time they got their Cas was in tears from the pain

"Cassie.."said Gabriel "Your going to be okay."

"Hurts..." he said whimpering before looking at Dean "YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

"Sorry I-"

"Sorry my ass your a butt for doing this you are never touching me again!"

"It's just the pain from the labor talking." said Gabriel

"I figured....Sammy would you look down there?"

Sam looked and smirked

"Okay Cas push."

Cas began to push as he squeezed Dean's hand

"Ouch man-"

"Shut up!" growled Cas at Dean

Dean nodded and let Cas squeeze his hand for the rest of the time he was in labor

"Cas one more push."

Cas nodded and pushed making a vain throb on his vessel head, a cry filled the room and Sam smiled as he held the baby.

"It's a girl....and she's got freckles."

Dean smirked and accepted his daughter from Sam before showing her to Cas for her little wings to pop open for them to see them black but hot pink tips

"Nice." said Dean with a smirk "Heya Mary I'm your papa."

Cas smirked at his and dean's little girl, who had freckles covering her little face bright blue eyes like Cas' and a dusty blonde hair

"And this guy right here is your daddy." said Dean letting Cas hold Mary

"She's so...perfect." he said

"Not yet." said Dean before disappearing then reappearing dressing Mary  "Huh?"

"Your ridiculous." said Sam

"I'm adorable and I passed it one to her."

Everybody laughed at that it was truly a wonderful day

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.polyvore.com/pwb_rock_out_to_acdc/thing?id=108564118
> 
> Mary's outfit!!! ^


	21. Baby sitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week of being parents and not having any alone time the couples get antsy so they call a baby sitter in

It's been a week sense the last baby was born and things have been great well almost everything...

"Mmm Adam don't stop..." groaned Samandriel as Adam rocked against him

"Wasn't planning on it angel face." he grunted

Just as Samandriel was about to cum a cry rang through the room from the baby monitor

"Son of a-" said Adam clearly pissed

Samandriel groaned

"That ruined the mood...again..." said Samandriel getting up making Adam pull out of him "When I feed them you take care of...that."

Adam frowned and pouted watching Samandriel leave before turning on casa erotica with a sigh

* * *

"Sammy...baby." said Gabriel as Sam bit and sucked on his neck as he made love to him

"Mmm my sweet angel you taste like the sweetest candy." groaned Sam making Gabriel smirk

"It's from my candy bath early..."

Sam stopped and looked at Gabriel before laughing slightly then kissing him

"You are so cute."

"I know..."

They kissed again and began to get really into it only for a cooing sound to stop them

"Henry's up." said Sam

"Yeah I know...so?"

"So we'll finish this later."

Gabriel froze when he felt Sam slip out

"So what if he's up Sammy."

"I can't do that with our son listening!" said Sam picking up little Henry

Gabriel groaned

"Fine leave if you don't want to scar him because I'm turning on Casa Erotica for my own fun."

Sam left rolling his eyes only to run into Samandriel feeding the twins as well both of them looking clearly unhappy

"You to huh?"

"Oh yeah." said Sam with a sigh

"Wonder how the other couple of the bunker is doing?" asked Samandriel

"I don't want to think about Dean doing that." groaned Sam making Samandriel chuckle

* * *

"That feels nice Dean."

"I know you'd like it Cas." growled Dean into Cas' ear making him groan

"Faster...harder..." said Cas with a groan

"Oh Cas I love you so-" a crying cut Dean off "Son of a bitch..."

"Again?" asked Cas "She was just fed 2 hours ago."

Dean groaned and rolled off of Cas watching him go

They needed a baby sitter big time

* * *

 After talking to the others couple they decided to hire a baby sitter

"Who are we going to get though?" asked Sam "They need to know about the supernatural."

"And know about fledglings." said Cas

"I know who." said Gabriel

"If you say Lucifer I will hurt you." growled Adam

Gabriel made a crossing out motion like someone would do on a list

"How about Michael-"

"NO!" said the three angels

"Okay who then?"

"Charlie?" offered Cas

"She's in Oz." said Sam

"Then who?" asked Adam

"Sheriff Mills?" asked Dean

"Hm maybe she knows about the supernatural and we could teach her a quick course on fledglings." said Sam

"Anybody else?"

"Mrs. Tran?" asked Samandriel

"No..." said Dean "She's not...happy with us."

"Okay..."

"Anna?" 

"Maybe." said Gabriel

"Dean what about Lis-"

"NO!" said Dean "I mean no."

"Garth?" asked Cas

"We could call him and see..." said Sam

"Your kidding?" said Dean "I am not leaving my daughter with him!"

"Sheriff Mills will be with him...and his wife as well."

Dean thought about it

"Fine."

* * *

 "We will only be 5 minutes down the road so don't be-"

"We got this!" said Garth "It's good practice when I have my own...well pups not babies with wings but that-"

"Garth!" said Dean "Focus."

"Don't worry I'll watch him now go have fun." said Sheriff Mills

"Thanks." said Adam before pulling Samandriel away quickly making everybody go wide eyed at how quick Adam left

 "Bye." said Gabriel taking Sam's hand before poofing them away

"Come along Dean." said Cas offering Dean his hand which Dean accepted

 Before flying them to their hotel room for the night

* * *

 As soon as Samandriel landed himself and Adam in the room Adam's mouth was on his, the kiss was hot and rough full of teeth and tongue.

"I need you baby." he groaned needy making Samandriel smirk

"Is that so?" he asked letting Adam wrap his arms around him

"Please no teasing baby." he groaned 

"Alright alright....do you want me to go down on you,to relieve you?"

"Oh please baby."

Samandriel smirked and got down on his knees before undoing Adam's pants and going to town on him

* * *

"Whoa Gabriel a warning?!" said Sam who was now chained to the bed

"Safe word is candy." said Gabriel before pulling out a vibrator and putting it up Sam making him let out a loud groan that Gabriel was positive their brothers could hear it which made him smirk

It was going to be a very fun night

* * *

 

Dean and Cas were ripping off each others clothes and Dean was playing with Cas' shoulders where his wings would be making Cas a moaning and whimpering mess on the sheets. Cas reached up and bite Dean's neck making him let out a high pitched whimper in pleasure.

"Oh god Cas...."

Cas froze and pulled away looking at Dean wide eyed

"What?" asked Dean unsure of what he did wrong do to the fact he was so needy

"You said my fathers name..."

"Oh geez sorry I didn't mean it!" said Dean

"It's okay Dean just try...and not...say that."

"Right kinda lost myself." said Dean before kissing Cas again passionately and going back to work on his 'wings'

* * *

"Sammmandriellll.....oh baby....I'm gonna....ugh...." 

Samandriel got off his knees and looked at his mate who was still coming down

"Feel better?"

"Much now turn over."

"Why?"

"I'm going to pound you into the mattress."

Samandriel blushed slightly but did so for Adam to see how needy his mate was

"You not going to last much longer are you baby?"

"No..." moaned Samandriel when Adam entered him

"Then I shouldn't hold back huh?"

"No you shouldn't."

Adam began to fuck Samandriel who pushes back onto him after grabbing the headborad that began to slam into the wall

"Gonna...oh Adam...I'm gonna...I'm gonna...A-A-Ad...."

"Come for me baby." said Adam huskily into Samandriel ear

"ADAM!" yelled Samandriel all the lights exploded in the room as well as the mirrors and the window before Adam came again and they collasped onto the bed only for the bed to fall apart and fall to the ground "My bad."

Adam smirked and kissed Samandriel

"It was hot....but you gotta fix it."

"I'll fix the window for now and the bed...the other things I'll fix later.." said Samandriel before snapping his fingers and kissing his mate again letting him know he's ready for another round

* * *

 "Gabriel!" groaned Sam as Gabe made him get close to cumming only to grab the base of him cutting him off from pleasure for the 7 time tonight

"PLEASE!" begged Sam "Need you in me...need to cum....want you to-"

Gabriel smirked and slammed right into Sam making him yelp 

"Finally!" said Sam when Gabriel began to pound into him

"Do you like my big cock in you Sammy hmm? Do you like it?"

"Yes!" groaned Sam as Gabriel began to move "Faster! Need more!"

"What would your little brother say if he saw you like this hmmm?" asked Gabriel who figured out a while back that Sam gets off on being embarrassed for some reason

"I...I don't know..." said Sam who began to twitch letting Gabriel know he was close

"Or even worse...the man you looked up to as a dad Bobby walking in on us to see me take you in your tight little hole hm? What would he think?"

"Gabriel..." groaned Sam right on the edge

"Oh and the worst of all Dean...oh what would your big brother do to you if he saw you like this? A whimpering mess right on the edge? Or me filling you up with my se-"

"GABRIEL!" cried out Sam cumming the hardest he's ever come in his life his whole body shuddering as he screamed himself horse

Gabriel gasped as Sam clenched around him to the point he'd thought he'd snap in half, Gabriel gave one more deep thrust before letting out a strangled groan of Sam's name and filling him up with his seeds, they both collapsed onto the bed. Sam still coming down and shaking from the intense feeling. When Gabriel finally came down he noticed Sam still coming down but Sam looked somewhat worried for it to be lasting so long. Gabriel smirked and pulled Sam close,kissing his forehead as he cuddled him.

"Relax your okay it was just to much for you to handle so it's going to take a big longer."

Sam nodded somewhat by the time he clam down he was asleep making Gabriel smirk, he snapped his fingers cleaning them up and covering them up

"Night Sammy." 

* * *

 

"Do you like that Cas?"

"Dean don't stop!" yelled Cas loudly as Dean pounded into him as he played with Cas' wings and as Cas jerked himself off

"You going to cum all over yourself? You going to cum screaming my name so that your brothers can-"

"DEAANNNNNNNNNNNNN!" yelled Cas cumming harshly making anything glass explode in the room and all the lights to go off around the block

Dean gasped at how tight Cas was before cumming in his ass and kissing Cas sweetly both of them coming down still

"Might wanna clean up our mess." said Dean

Cas smirked and snapped his fingers fixing everything

"My apologies I lost control."

"I love it when you lose control it's hot Cas."

"Good to know." said Cas cuddling up next to Dean with a smile on his lips 

"So..." said Dean "Wanna go again?"

"Do you need to ask?" said Cas before kissing Dean again


	22. Fledglings grow fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The humans find out the hard way that fledglings grow faster than humans

It has only been a few months sense the fledglings where born but they looked as if they were 6 months maybe older than that

"What is going on here?" asked dean to Cas holding little Mary who had Dean's head phones on listening to AD/DC

"What do you mean Dean?" asked Cas

"She growing way to fast."

"She does not age like a human but much like an angel she will be looking 9 maybe 10 with in the first year of her life."

"Holy..." said Dean

 


End file.
